Upon Angel's Wings
by Lance Hakubi
Summary: A Stranger from the past comes to the Masaki household and changes the lives of Tenchi and the others forever
1. Washu's Visions

Upon Angel's Wings: Part 1 Washu's Visions  
  
Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo is copyrighted by AIC-Pioneer LDC. All characters from Tenchi Muyo belong to Pioneer and not myself. The Character Lance was created and is owned by myself. Feel free to use him in your own fan fics if you want just e-mail me about doing so. The history of Kagatou and Lance as well as the ancient history of Jurai are also my own ideas feel free to use them as well.  
  
Once more Washu found herself adrift in the realm of dreams. She had always hated the times that she fell asleep not just for the fact that it kept her from precious moments inventing, but also that she had the same dream. Yes, this was just like the same thing she encountered every time she fell asleep, the same barren windswept landscape of some godforsaken realm in subspace. The monotonous sounds of the howling gales that shaped the dusty dunes in an endless cycle. And finally that large, green, crystalline pod sticking halfway out of the ground. She had many times gone to that pod, and examined it. Almost immediately she could tell what it was: a 467 version of an Almedian capture crystal. She would spend was seemed to be hours studying it, looking through the thick glassy surface at the silhouette interred within. She knew it was a man, she could feel that for sure in her mind's eye. She could also feel as if this man had some significance to her. She could almost feel the thoughts and emotions coursing through this being. They were quite average for one suffering such a fate as he was. Feelings of hate, uncertainty, anguish, spite, and resolution. Strangely, she could feel a great power within this man, she knew that he could easily shatter this prison of his and wondered if he was unaware of it.  
  
Suddenly, the ground shifted and a vast vortex of energy began to spiral above. The vortex began to dislodge the pod, it drew it into itself and she was taken along with it. ...Blackness.. What this was, she assumed was the occasional dimensional rift in which subspace dimensions intersected with standard space. Suddenly, light enveloped the both of them as they emerged from this wormhole. The pod seemed to draw her near as she notice that the trip had caused a few minute fissures on its smooth glassy surface. The small spider webs of cracks began to spread over the pod, as small chunks broke free of the larger mass. With a final shattering, the pod fell apart, the terran man drifting free from its clutches.  
  
The man was of excellent physical shape and was quite attractive to boot. He was nude, an odd thing being that most prisoners were not exiled nude anymore. That added embarrassment was deemed cruel and ended 700 years ago. His eyes opened slowly as he turned to face her. As he maneuvered himself to her direction, long strands of platinum hair trailed with his movements. His eyes were quite interesting indeed, yellow globes with jade irises. Yellow orbs, a shiver ran down her spine from the sight. The only person she had encountered with such a unique physical feature was her most devoted and last pupil, Kagatou.. A forlorn look was over his face as he looked at her. This would be the point where the dream would end but strangely, it continued. He silently mouthed two words to her, "forgive" and "me." Then his features changed, they twisted and reformed to become those of her renegade student, Kagatou. Kagatou extended his hand outward, a bright white light enveloping the both of them and then, nothing.  
  
Washu awoke with a scream in her lab; her brow was covered in a cool sweat. The only sounds she heard were the rapid pounding of her heart in a manic rhythm. As she began to slowly calm herself, the sounds of her lab began to become more noticeable the soft hums of machinery, the endless beeping of various machines.  
  
A few moments after she had fully composed herself, the sounds of footsteps had sounded approaching her from behind. She turned expecting to see either Tenchi of Aeka coming to tell her that it was time for dinner but instead there stood the man from her dream.  
  
He was dressed however in an outfit that could be interpreted as the proper attire for men in Jurain royalty. His outfit consisted of a clinging inner robe that somewhat accentuated his well-toned muscular physique. The coloring for the robe was strictly a deep midnight black with deep violet trim. Up the center where the clasps of the robe would be, was a violet stripe that connected with the trim both at top and bottom. Next, was the traditional outer robe that hid his arms within the numerous folds of material. This robe was practically the opposite of his inner robe, save for the lack of the vertical stripe down the middle. It was mostly violet in color, the same shade as the inner robe mind you, and it had a deep black trim about it. The width of his shoulders were exaggerated wit the usual rounded gem-like shoulder pads. These, keeping up with coloration of his outfit, were a deep midnight black. What little could be seen of his feet showed that he wore well-shined black boots. His long platinum hair extended down until it stopped at the small of his back, a few thin strands hung before those eyes of his. His eyes were unfaltering from her form as he began to speak to her as he walked.  
  
"I know that you have been dreaming.. I know you have seen me as I have seen you." He stopped several feet from her, his eyes trailing about the lab to observe his surroundings. "I have seen you in dreams where we meet and we ponder.. I'm coming.. And nothing will stand in my way dear woman.. Nothing at all..."  
  
As these last words echoed in her mind, the vision faded from view. It was now that Washu realized she had been holding her breath throughout this entire vision. She released her breath in a single loud sigh, herself sucking air back in. "Who was this man and how could this man know where she was or that they were meeting in dreams.? What could all this mean?" She asked herself these questions over and over again in her head.  
  
Unfortunately, these questions were about to be answered.. 


	2. The Stranger's Approach

Upon Angel's Wings: Part 2 The Stranger's Approach Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo is copyrighted by AIC-Pioneer LDC. All characters from Tenchi Muyo belong to Pioneer and not myself. The Character Lance was created and is owned by myself. Feel free to use him in your own fan fics if you want just e-mail me about doing so. The history of Kagatou and Lance as well as the ancient history of Jurai are also my own ideas feel free to use them as well.  
  
The scene was always the same on these crowded planets, the huge buildings, the crowded streets. One could go crazy from the monotony of these planets if not from the humble distractions they offered. This planet was practically one huge bustling city lit by hundred upon hundreds of lights each one seemingly brighter than the next. On this planet, darkness seemed non-existent.  
  
In a small bar located in the heart of this urban madness, sat a man with long platinum hair dressed in the form-fitting, dark colored inner robes of a Jurai noble. Beside him crumpled in a pile, was the rest of his ensemble. Before him was a large glass of a purple fluid with cloudy white patches in it. Fallarian ale they called it, he called it anything but. He propped his boots up onto the table he sat at and looked around with yellow- globed oculars of jade. A yawn escaped him as he kept vigilant watch over the various other species in the bar.  
  
It was then that he noticed the fist fight through that half open door. A slender platinum brow was raised in silent question but then pieced it together in a rather quick fashion. No doubt this was one of those oh so popular "fight clubs" he had heard about when he was a child growing up on the Jurai controlled planet of Drax. Clubs where grown men beat the hell out of one another for money and adrenaline rushes. He rose slowly and moved to the door, pushing it open and watching for a few moments.  
  
His eyes studied the match intently, much like how an art connoisseur studies a work of art before moving on to the next piece. The fight was between two men; one was of a terran subspecies. The other fighter was a rather stodgy looking midorean. The terran was well built, with biceps the size of his head. His form seemed to be of a slight form of martial arts, but it was hard to tell due to the midorean being in the way. The midorean's form of fighting was clumsy and awkward, the effects of too much drinking. Midoreans were known for their tremendous speed and agility when it came to the art of fighting. However, this was not the midorean's lucky night. The terran had thrown a punch that caught the poor bastard off guard. A residual crunch was heard as the fist impacted upon the midorean's right cheek, the sound of bone shattering like porcelain.  
  
A streamer of thick green blood flew from the fallen fighter's mouth as he began a quick decent to the ground. As he hit the hard concrete floor, a few of the sharp and crooked teeth that would normally jut out of the midorean's lower jaw skidded across the floor. The midorean shuddered as it tried to get back up but he merely gave a heavy sigh and settled to the floor, unconscious.  
  
As he was declared the winner, the terran lifted his hands up and gave a triumphant yell. It was then that it came to notice that the terran had been squatting this whole time. He stood straight up to a height that had to be at least seven and a half feet tall. As the crowd cheered and collected their money, a man with a bullhorn announced that this was "The one hundred and twentieth win for Satoshi Hiramoto on his undefeated record."  
  
The platinum haired man scoffed and smirked saying louder than he should have, "Undefeated, what a joke.. The he's just been fighting weaklings." The crowd went dead silent as Satoshi looked up.  
  
"What dead man just said that?!?" He yelled out to the crowd. The crowd immediately parted way to expose the platinum haired man who stood there defiantly without even looking up.  
  
"You got a death wish, eh pretty boy? Huh, answer me you damn pansy." He spoke in a gruff voice that would scare most people but not this man. He merely lifted his head to look at him and said.  
  
"Maybe your anabolic steroids are affecting your hearing. I said your fighting is crap. I'll show you what combat is if your up to it." A quick shine flashed over his eyes as he grinned to the huge hulking man who was turning redder by the second.  
  
Satoshi leaned down into his challenger's face and was now screaming at him. The stench of alcohol hung heavy on his breath. "Listen here you little suicidal maniac, I accept yer challenge. You ain't on Jurai where all you fight are pansy little playboys that're too afraid to get their faces bruised. Fer this fight, I'm gonna be sure I snap ya in half like a twig!"  
  
The platinum haired man merely smirked and walked past him, placing his hand on Satoshi's chest and pushing him nearly off balance. "Fine." he said, walking into the center of the ring. "And by the way. My name is Lance. Learn it, because pretty soon you'll be pleading it for mercy." With those words spoken, he chuckled in a fashion that could be interpreted as almost too confident.  
  
Satoshi growled at the pushing he got but gave a hearty ignorant laugh after Lance had made what he assumed would be his last words. "It doesn't matter what the hell yer name is. After I'm done, yer gonna get buried in an unmarked grave as it is. And as fer pleading to you fer mercy, I think it'll be the other way 'round." He laughed once more, the laugh of overconfidence. He then took a boxing style fighting stance.  
  
Lance merely stood there unmoving as if he were daydreaming. As the ring announcer said that the fight could begin, Satoshi moved in quickly for the first strike, which was a right straight punch that was directed toward the center of Lance's face. Strangely enough, Lance didn't move at all and let the fist hit him squarely in the face. Lance hardly moved at all from the blow, the only actual movement from him was his head moving only an inch back.  
  
Satoshi's face filled with an expression of horror as he began to send fist after fist into the center of Lance's face.  
  
"It was sad really, having to fight an ignorant fool rather than a worthy opponent." Thought Lance as a small bored sigh escaped him. He watched the fear in the now frantically punching Satoshi's eyes. The sight filled him with a mock sense of power and he couldn't help but give a rather wicked grin.  
  
The once deafening cheer of the crowd died down to a murmur as Lance was pummeled again and again but was unmoving to each blow. "W-w-what the hell are you.?" Said Satoshi as he recoiled in fear from the now grinning Lance.  
  
"Does it matter.? Such information is truly useless to a dead man." Said Lance who rushed toward Satoshi with such incredible speed that he was rendered invisible for a few seconds. Once the gap between the two of them was cleared, Lance's fist was brought into Satoshi's midsection with a punch that temporarily distorted his entire trunk. His back and sides distended outward as his innards were shifted for the moment. Lance knew that such a punch had practically sealed Satoshi's death as organ and bone alike were mashed into a jelly. The whole punch and withdraw had not even taken a second to successfully execute but no doubt to Satoshi and the dull witted crowd, it seemed like an eternity. He watched as Satoshi doubled over in pain and then Lance made his second move. His arm shot forward with the same inhuman speed his punch had and his fingers wrapped about Satoshi's throat. With hardly any strain to himself, he lifted he burly man upward to his feet. Lance figured that he weighed probably around 800 pounds for one his size.  
  
Lance stared at Satoshi with cold unfeeling eyes that chilled him to the bone. As Satoshi struggled to breathe, Lance stated calmly to him. "Now if you want to survive his ordeal you are to surrender your space vessel to me immediately. Do you understand.?" Lance said this to give Satoshi the mock feeling that perhaps survival was an option for this style of situation.  
  
His plot seemed to work as Satoshi nodded quickly and produced his docking permit and access code to him. Lance quickly pocketed these and smirked "Thanks" He stated and tossed him aside as if he were a rag doll.  
  
Satoshi's body slammed hard against the concrete wall, which crumbled at the impact. As the people looked at Satoshi for a moment or so, they turned to look to Lance who was standing there chuckling darkly as he extended his hand outward toward the fallen warrior. A small pinpoint of iridescent white light began to form within the center of his palm. As the crowd watched in silent horror, the light began to grow and grow in size as he spoke one word in a tone that was devoid of emotion.  
  
"Thanks." Was all that he said upon which, he released the energy from his palm at Satoshi's crumpled form. The effects were brilliant and instant; everything in the small energy packet's path was converted instantly into raw energy. Within the blink of an eye, wood, stone, metal, and people were all converted into energy for the ensuing explosion that could be seen from orbit as a spectacular mushroom cloud.  
  
Deep in the clutches of space, Lance was piloting his newly acquired ship. He had left the establishment seconds after he had released the energy packet and watched his handiwork with glee from the safety of space. He hit a few keys to plot the course he desired, it was to be a three day long journey to meet with the woman. He planned to jettison from this "borrowed" vessel upon nearing the planet, best to come down in the guise of a meteor so not to attract attention to him. No doubt the woman would have guardians but just like with Satoshi, he would overcome them. He would overcome them the same way he over came everything, with force. 


	3. The Arrival

Upon Angel's Wings: Part 3 The Arrival  
  
Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo is copyrighted by AIC-Pioneer LDC. All characters from Tenchi Muyo belong to Pioneer and not myself. The character of Lance was created and is owned by myself. Feel free to use him in your own fan fics if you want just e-mail me about doing so. The history of Kagatou and Lance as well as the ancient history of Jurai are also my own ideas feel free to use them as well.  
  
  
  
Dreams were the only solace that Jaster Lich had left. He lay there upon that hard steel cot in the quarters of that monstrous battleship of his named "The Goddesses Tears." Tossing and turning occasionally, he dreamt of a man emerging from death and then fire and finally nothingness. Jaster awoke with a gasp, his brow covered in a cold sweat as he sat up, looking about his quarters. He rose slowly and draped on that black cloak that he always wore. Then, he moved to the mirror to make himself more pleasing to the eye even though he knew nobody would really care. Jaster was a handsome man, his features youthful and stern. He used his hand to move some stray needles of his shoulder-length raven mane away from those twin pool of amber. He pondered as to what these dreams could possibly mean to him and his mission. Perhaps an omen from the deity? He shook his head as he suddenly remembered the words his master had told him, "The one to bind all together and bring forth a new and glorious age." His eyes widened as he ran from his chambers and down the twisting and winding steel gray corridors toward the grand audience chamber of his master.  
  
Much to his surprise, he found his older sister, Saris already there. Beside her was their long time friend, Drakan Folrn. Both of them were garbed in the same outfits as himself, say for Saris's violet uniform which clung to that lithe and well shaped form of hers. She turned her gaze from the darkness before her to give a slight chuckle and a shake of her head to her twin.  
  
"So you felt it too eh?" she said softly, her slightly elongated canines coming into view with a coy smile.  
  
Drakan, being the silent and cold bastard that he was, hardly acknowledged Jaster's arrival. He merely spoke aloud in that drab monotone voice of his as he stared up the large flight of stairs into the darkness. His deep crimson oculars glanced just momentarily at Jaster as he spoke. "You're late. as usual." A slight smile curled his lips into a sneer as he chuckled slightly. He kept his chuckling as he ran his gloved fingers through that soft and smooth mane of deep brown hair in a rather vain manner.  
  
"Enough of this idle chit chat." the stern, cold voice emanated from deep in the shadows atop the stairs. "You all know why you're here.. You had the visions. As such you are assigned to bring him here to me." The voice continued as the three pressed their right arms to their chests and bowed in a salute.  
  
"So where are we supposed to find the one? The universe is vast and we just want one specific person." stated Drakan in a sort of cocky tone of voice. He crossed his arms over his chest as he awaited the answer.  
  
From out of the darkness, shot a thick tendril composed of shadows. It wrapped tightly about Drakan's neck as it lifted him twenty or so feet into the air. Drakan clawed uselessly at the tendril that was now coiled tightly about his neck, cutting off his air. His eyes bulged and his face grew paler and paler as the voice from the shadows boomed over him.  
  
"Insolent Child! How dare you speak to me in such a manner! Do you forget who I am!?!" The tendril threw Drakan backward into the nearest wall with a dull thud. Drakan clutched at his throat as he coughed and sputtered out apology after apology. "Be glad that I don't end your pitiful existence right here and now."  
  
Jaster and Saris looked scornfully at the recovering Drakan as he attempted to rise to his feet. "F-f-forgive me master.." Drakan finally sputtered out as he returned to the line.  
  
"Much better." chuckled the voice. "You are to go here." said the voice as a holographic image of a familiar green and blue planet came into view. "This is colonized planet number 0315 or Earth. You are to go here and find him. If you are met with any resistance, wipe them out. But he must be brought back alive!"  
  
Lance awoke with a jolt as his eyes searched about his surroundings for a few moments. The shrill beeping of "his" ship's onboard computer had awakened him from his short nap. His gloved fingers clacked at the console before him as the cockpit view port's protective covering retracted back giving him a spectacular view of the small green and blue planet before him. He looked at the blue and green planet before him as he hit a few more keys. Instantly, magnified views of a few islands came up. He smirked slightly and hit a few more keys enhancing his views of the island. Soon he saw quite clearly a single house upon a lake.  
  
"So this is where I'll find them." He muttered to himself "Such a small and primitive shack. Why would they even be here.?" He asked himself as he leaned back in his chair. With a slight nod of resolve, he hit a few keys before him and the ship began to descend toward the planet's surface at rather unsafe speeds. He grinned to himself as he rose slowly from his chair to prepare to jettison himself to the surface, but not before hitting the self-destruct sequence. The shrill sirens and red flashing warning lights instantly started and stated that there was one minute left in the ship's lifespan. "Now to deal with these. people." Lance said with a callous tone whilst grinning all the while. 


End file.
